


Halloween Party

by TheNerdGun



Series: Progression [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And it can kinda be counted as fluff, And kuroiwa is gonna be there, Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Happy Halloween I guess, It's late though, It's not mentioned but Sasaki's the host, M/M, Mutsuki is an angel, Mutsuki tries to convince Urie to go to a party, OOC, This is for Halloween, everyone is ooc, halloween party, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki tries to convince Urie to go to a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written late for Halloween.

"Come on, Urie."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy (... it's not like this is important)."

"Oh, really? You're busy? Then look me straight in the eye and tell me that."

"..."

Mutsuki sighed. "Urie, why don't you want to come?"

"I told you, I'm busy (please let this conversation be over soon)."

"And _I_ told _you_ to look me straight in the eye and tell me that."

Urie scowled. "Why do you want me to go so much? (stop acting like you don't hate me)"

"B-because, um," Mutsuki looked down shyly, "you're nice to be around... And hey! You never answered _my_ question!"

Urie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I did."

"You did not! All you did was lie to me!"

Urie froze. Of _course_ Mutsuki would notice that he lied, he knew that already. So why did it make him feel so guilty?

"Urie?"

Urie looked towards Mutsuki and blinked one, two, three times.

"(has Mutsuki always had such vibrant green eyes?) What?"

Mutsuki furrowed his brow. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask? (I mean, it's not like you like me)"

"You just looked a bit tense there for a moment, that's all." Mutsuki smiled softly. "So, are you going to tell me the real reason you won't come? Or should I just give up and leave you be?"

"Fine, I'll go." Urie scrunched up his nose. "But I'm not wearing any costume."

"... Wait, seriously?"

Urie raised an eyebrow. "Why, is there a problem? I thought you wanted me to go to the ridiculous Halloween party."

"Don't get me wrong! I do! And I'm glad that you're coming! But I honestly though that you were just going to push me away and tell me to leave you alone..." Mutsuki paused for a moment before his eyes widened. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that it's jus-"

"Mutsuki?"

"Um, yes?"

"Just tell me when it starts." Urie turned and headed towards his bedroom.

Oh, the things he would do for Mutsuki.


End file.
